


Their Little Lemon

by Orca478



Series: LemonLime [4]
Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Motherhood, lemon lime, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Joy and Disgust take their relationship to an unexpected territory. Can Emotions be parents ? They are about to find out.
Relationships: Disgust/Joy (Inside Out)
Series: LemonLime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Two Lemons

Joy woke up as always, full of joy.

Life for Riley is great, life for the emotions themselves is going great. 

It has been 7 years since she kicked Disgust out of headquarters, since she had to go out, again, to get her. Since Anger, Sadness, and Fear had to deal with Riley alone. Since that crazy unicorn almost killed her, since Disgust saved her life, and then Riley’s. 

Since she and the green beauty became an item, the green beauty she calls, wife. 

Well, time to make sure Riley stars her day happy. 

She went to get up, but an arm held her. 

“No.” Disgust said.

“Dis, Riley is waking up.”

“It’s sunday, she’s gonna wake up, then fall asleep again.”

“I know love, but I need to make sure she wakes up in a good mood.”

“And I need my cuddles.”

“I’ll give you more tonight.”

“You can’t, I got stinky dream duty.”

“Who said I can’t go and “join” you.”

“Last time poor Sadness almost got traumatized.”

“We can sneak into the room.”

“I like that idea, fineeee, but don’t wake me up for 5 minutes.”

“Yes love.”

She started getting ready, she had to make sure Riley has a good day. Understanding the others are equally as important. 

Sure she still has her moments, but she quickly realizes it and apologizes. 

“Joy ?”

“Yes Disgust ?”

“I....I have a problem. I’m not feeling good, at all.”

“What !”

If she gets sick, it means Riley is sick, but Fear, who is in dream duty, hasn’t raised the alarm.

“What is it, what are you feeling ?”

“My stomach hurts like hell.”

“Maybe dinner got you bad ?”

“Yeah, maybe it’s that.....Joy, baby my bucket, is about to come out !”

She quickly grabbed the bucklet, so she could throw up. Being Disgust, she can expect this some time. 

“This is not the start of the great day.”

Today, is hell. 

Disgust thought it was just an early thing that will pass.

It’s not, it’s not stopping. She has barley been able to stand in the console, needing a chair. 

Anger, Sadness, and Fear were extremely worried. But that doesn’t compare to Joy, who is panicking now.

“I don’t get it, Riley is fine, she’s healthy, we are all healthy, nothing is wrong. Why is she like this !”

“Nothing in the manuals spoke about this.” Sadness said.

“In my opinion, Disgust needs to see a Doctor, as soon as possible.” Fear said. 

“Right right, I’ll call the doctor now.”

“No Joy.” Anger said. “Riley is about to get to Sara’s home. Let her enjoy time with her girlfriend, I’ll call the doctor.”

Yeah, Riley came out as bisexual after her relationship with Jordan ended. It ended in good terms, and they are still friends, but Riley is now dating a girl named Sara.

They don’t live with Mom and Dad anymore, but visit them 4 times a week. They have their own home now. With their job as a lawyer. Who knew Riley had a talent to send idiots to prison. 

But she can’t really think about all those things, she needs freaking help.

“But Anger....”

“You are worried. More than us, and I get it. But Riley needs to be happy right now, so let me do it.”

“Fine, but tell the doc to come as fast as he can.”

“Will do.”

“I’ll go search the manuals for something more.” Sadness said.

Anger gently grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her and Joy’s room. 

“You are staying here until the Doc comes in.”

“But Riley !”

“I doubt she is in risk of getting poisoned, she’s with Sarah. Also, we need you at the top.”

“I hate this Anger, What is happening to me ?”

“We will find out.”

The Doctor came in and checked her wife, Joy is wrecking with nerves.

When he finally got out, she ran to the room, to a haunted Disgust. 

All she said, is that she has to talk with them, but when Riley is asleep. 

For the first time in her life, she wanted that to happen, she needs to know what is going on.

Lucky for her, Riley is sleeping early today.

“Alright “ she told her wife, spit it, what is it ?”

Disgust sat in the couch quietly.

“Is it a parasite ?” Fear said scared.

....

“Is it a virus ?” Anger asked.

.....

“Is it the Tragic Vampire sickness ?” Sadness moaned. “I fell it, and it’s horrible.”

“Sadness, that doesn’t exist.” Anger said.

“I’m telling you it’s true.”

Still, Disgust said nothing.

“Disgust, please.” Joy said. 

With a very visible swallow, she spoke. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Everyone went into silence. 

“What ?” Joy can’t believe it.

“I’m pregnant, Joy. I’m pregnant with our child.”

She’s ......pregnant. With their child.......

She’s pregnant. 

How in the fucking world does an emotion get pregnant, yet. Here they are. 

Now she has a little one growing in her belly. Oh god. 

“But...” Fear started. “Emotions, get pregnant ?”

“Aperantly Yes. Sometimes, if two emotions are in such a close relationship, one gets pregnant, and then a new emotion is born. It doesn’t happen to everyone, but it can happen.”

“But you and Joy are both females !” Anger wondered. “How in the world are you pregnant through the traditional way.”

“For emotions, it doesn’t matter. Think of it as the Alpha and Omega thing. Joy and I get close, she’s the lead emotion, so she technically is the “alpha” so boom, I’m the one pregnant. There is more to it but honestly is so confusing, let’s leave it in the basic, I’m pregnant. 

“Wow.” Was all Sadness said.

“Alright.” Anger said. “It’s clear that you won’t do dream duty, and frankly, before we talk as the team on what to do, you and Joy have to talk as the mothers of the baby. So go and have that talk.”

Disgust nodded and started walking to the room, Joy snapped out of her mind and helped her. 

“So.” Disgust said once they reached the room. “Want to say something.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yep.”

“With our child.”

“Yep again.”

“I...I mean I know that sex can lead to this, but not when it’s done by two people of the same sex. Isn’t that how biology works ?”

“I guess that’s different in the mind world.”

“And we are gonna be Moms.”

Her familiar smile returned.

“I mean, this is great. We get to raise a child. I always wanted for Riley to have hers to experience it, but now I get my own, our own child.”

“Easy for you to,say. I’m the one that has to carry the little one until she’s born.”

But she couldn’t help but smile.

“But I won’t lie. I’m happy too. But I’m picking the name.”

“What ! Why ?”

“Cause you would name it Riley, and there is only one Riley.”

“But....Fine.”

“Don’t worry, I’m kidding about me choosing the name, we both will choose.”

“Right. Just like everything that’s coming, we are doing it together.”


	2. Baby Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts preparing.

The day after Disgust's pregnancy everything started getting to work. 

Sure, they still have to work for Riley. That is their number one rule. But when they are in Dream Duty, they get themselves to work for the baby. At least they can do something in the time. 

Fear. at Disgust's request/order, is making safety preparations for a baby. She told him he can exceed all what he wants, as long as her baby is safe. He gladly did so. All the security measures he wants to implement, he can. 

Anger, despite being a destroyer in his rage mode, is a very good builder. He started working in a crib for the baby during his dream duty shifts. Since their rooms are sound proof so that the dreams won't wake them up, he can hammer, cut, do everything. 

Sadness started knitting baby clothes. For now, clothes that would feet both a boy or a girl, she will do more specific ones when they know the gender. 

But Joy, she started working wildly. Considering that's her baby as well, she needs to work a lot.

Getting to read about raising a child, getting toys, milk, anything. Riley falls asleep, either she is checking the packages she gets during the day, or using the tube to go out and get them herself. Anger joining her in multiple ocations, for the extra hands. 

And Disgust......well she’s kinda bored, she’s really not doing anything. 

But, Joy and the others disagree, she’s practicslly doing the most important thing, carrying the baby.

But man, the overprotective ness is getting on her nerves. 

Joy, she’s cute when she gets like this, and it’s her child as well. The others, it’s annoying, but she is grateful.

The fact she’s excused of Dream Duty for now, a bonus she loves. But she hates that Joy is overworking herself, taking her turns. Her star is running out of fumes. She, and Riley, need her to stop doing that.

Just as she considered getting out of bed to get her to sleep. A knock in their door. 

Anger was there, carrying the almost passed out Joy.

“Make sure she gets sleep today.” He said. “I really don’t know the last time she slept, so I am covering for her today.”

“Thanks Anger.”

She he,d her wife, and led her to the bed.

“Joy, honey, you need rest.”

“I can’t, Riley, the baby, need a lot to do.”

“Yes, Riley and the baby need you, and they need you strong, so if you go to bed.”

Joy laid down, and placed her hand on her stomach.

“I have a feeling you know, it’s gonna be a girl.”

“So you are with Fear. He also thinks it’s gonna be a girl, Anger and Sadness are going for a boy.”

“And you ?”

“Want to wait for the Doc’s reveal.”

Joy yawned and got read to sleep.

“Joy ?”

“Yes Disgust ?”

“The Doc did say, that mood swings and carvings will start soon. If I say anything hurtful or mean or stupid, please understand, I don’t mean it.”

“Of course I get it, it’s not your fault. We all get it.”

“Good. And whatever I ask for a craving, no matter how much I beg and cry, do not give me brócoli. If there is any reason why I ask for that, I trust you will stop me.”

“I mean, if you súper beg, then...”

“Joy.”

“Fine Fine. Besides the only brócoli in the mind world is in the Subconcious and I am not getting in Jangles’ territory again.”

“The clown that called me brócoli, he’s nice. Well he did spare you from the unicorn and helped me not fall to the dump.”

“He still scares me.”

“I know love.”

“Hey Dis ?”

“Yep ?”

“Will I be a good Mom ?”

“Joy, you’ll be a great mother.”

“Are you sure, after everything I have done ?”

“Ive done mistakes as well. It’s not just you.”

“Yeah but not as bad as me. I have done horrible things. I pushed Sadness away for 11 years, then I got her and I out of headquarters, which lead to you, Anger, and Fear trying to mange my mess, while I, caused Bing Bong’s death, the destruction of the original islands, a mayhem of imaginary boyfriends in Imagination Land, and unwillingly created my ow enemy. Then, puberty happens, and I constantly clash with you, fighting with the person I love when I knew she was right. Then I kicked you out, send you straight to Rainbow Unicorn, she then almost kills us while Riley crashes her car and almost looses her arm. Then she settled Jangles loose to get back at me, then she attacks me and you save me and almost get thrown into the Dump of me and the......”

“Ok. Let me stop you right there before you hurt yourself even more. One, we are all to blame for how we treated Sadness. We are dickheads and we are so lucky she forgave us. Two, none of us knew how to handle the moving in. Third, you didn’t force Riley to run away. That’s Anger’s and my fault, not Fear’s, he tried to warn us. Fourth, and listen on this one because I know it turtores you. You didn’t kill Bing Bong. He made his choice to sacrifice himself, because despite being forgotten, he loved Riley so much, he willingly gave his life for her, and he knew she needed you to live. Fith, I fought with you as much as you did. Sixth, Raibow, unlike Bing Bong, refused to see that Riley grew up, and that lead to her becoming crazy, and by the way, she setting Jangles loose, ended up saving our lifes. Seventh, we never made Riley crash. Look, you did do mistakes, we can’t deny that, but I have messed up too. So has Anger, so has Fear, so has Sadness, and she’s an angel. But Joy, you have learned and grown, just like Riley has. We haven’t had any major incident after our little adventure. You are gonna be a great mother, and our child will adore you.”

“Hehe, thanks Disgust. And you are also going to be a great Mom. Wait, is the baby gonna call us both Mommy or ?”

“You’ll be Mama, I can be Mommy.”

“Mamá. I like that. Well you are right about one thing, again, I really need sleep. Night Dis, love you.”

“Good night Joy, love you too.”

She tried to sleep, but she couldn’t. Not for the whole night.

Dam pregnancy, she’s hungry. 

She slowly got up, without waking up Joy, and walked out of the room. 

“Hey Anger.”

“Hey. Why are you up ?”

“The beauties of pregnancy. Got hungry at 3 AM.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Joy and Fear predicted this, they made some sandwiches for you and left them in a bag on the fridge. The bag says, Pregancy Food, and yes, Joy did check there is nothing that makes you barf.”

“That’s my lovely wife.”

She got the food, and then sat besides Anger.

“So, how are things going with Sadness ?”

“Good good. We are doing good. I mean we aren’t as united as you and Joy but good.”

“Are you gonna ask the question ?”

“We have talked about it, and we decided to just leave it as boyfriend and girlfriend for a while.”

“Really ? I mean no rush, but you two got together just some months after Joy and I, and we got married a year ago, and we are expecting a baby.”

“I know, we just don’t want to rush it.”

“Fine.”

“So, we all have this thing going on....”

“Oh I know. You and Sadness think it’s a boy, Joy and Fear think it’s a girl.”

“Exactly, and I am wondering. What is the thought of the person that is carrying the baby.”

“Nothing, I want it to be a surprise.”

“Oh come on, you got to have something. A guess, A wish ?”

“Well.......I don’t care of the gender, I’ll love the baby anyway, but I do kinda want a girl. I can make her makeup, and dress her. But then again, if I have a boy I’m gonna make him the most handsome little man in the whole mind world.”

“Haha, I didn’t know what else I expected. I must admit, I want a little man to become as strong as me.”

“Yeah I not allowing you to make the.... ow !”

“What, What is it ?”

“It....it kicked. Anger it kicked, the baby kicked !”

“Haha, already as stubborn as it’s mother.”

“I have to tell Joy !”

“Ah you might be better waiting for the morning, we don’t want to wake up Sadness and Fear. Or Joy, she really needs sleep. And so do you.”

“Yeah, I guess I do need rest. Oh and you prepare yourself, I’m supposed to get super moody soon. Night !”

“Oh man.” He’s not looking foward to that part. 

Today is the day. 

Joy is learning if she’s having a son or daughter. 

In this moment, Disgust is with the doctor discussing it in private. While as the (other) mother she could easily get in, she wants to be surprised. 

Her wife has been experiencing mod swings now. Lucky for them, instead of making her a demon, they are making her a crying mess. 

Sadness is just happy to be able to help by giving Disgust the comfort she needs. And her blue friend always ends crying as well. 

The carvings are manageable, for the most time. Disgust did once asked for a peanut buttered covered.....pickle ? 

As long as it’s not brócoli. She’s fine.

“Oh boy oh boy. Oh sorry, I should be saying, oh girl oh girl, please be a girl.”

“Sorry Joy, that baby is gonna be a man.” Anger said,

“The Mother is always right, and Joy is the mother, so it’s a girl.” Fear said.

“But Disgust is the mother as well.” Sadness said confused.

Before anyone could speak, the green emotion came out of the room. With a balloon.

“Dis What is....”

“Just Wait a minute darling. Now, inside this ballon is either blue or pink confetti, you know what means each color. I’ll pop it so you can all see what exactly is in my belly.”

She went to pop it, but....

“Actually, I already know what it is. Joy, you pop it.”

“Are you sure ?”

“It’s your kid as well.”

Joy bounced exited and held the balloon. 

“Ok, here it goes.”

She popped the balloon, and watched as the pink confetti filled the area.

It’s a girl.

They are having a girl !

“ITS A GIRL, WE ARE HAVING A BABY GIRL !”

She hugged her wife and danced around with her. 

“Joy, I’m seriously gonna throw up.”

“Oh, right, sorry sorry.”

“Oh man, I guess there won’t be a little man.” Anger said. “No matter, she’ll be the toughest girl that there is.”

“I’ll start making girl clothes then.” Sadness said.

“A girl, congratulations you two.” Fear said.

“Thanks guys.” Disgust started crying, this time for joy.

And Joy herself, well this time she couldn’t help it. For the third time in her life, she cried as well.

They were going to have a daughter. 

“Hope.”

“What ?” Disgust asked.

“Hope. That’s....the name I though of. It’s techincally and emotion and a girl name.”

“Hope, it’s perfect.”


End file.
